Love or lust?
by Anni23
Summary: Kazuya is married with Jun. They live really happy together, until Kazuya finds out, that Jun is pregnant. How will he react ? Will their live be the same? my first English Fic R


Jun was sitting on a chair in the library of the house, where she lived with her husband Kazuya Mishima. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining brightly. Suddenly the young woman heard a noise. One of the large doors opened and Kazuya stood there. He smiled. Jun returned the smile, stood up and ran to her husband, which gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. The woman relaxed in the arms of her husband, broke the kiss ans snuggled up to his strong chest.  
  
"I was looking for you, sweety"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you....why are you always sitting alone, hm? Is somethng troubeling you?"  
  
Jun gulped. Yes, there was something, but she didn't want to tell him now...maybe in the next days, but not today....  
  
"No, there is nothing. Really not." With that she kissed Kazuya once more and pulled him out on his hand. Kazuya was a bit surprised, but he followed his wife. A few minutes later, the two stood outside the house. Kazuya got an idea. He lifted Jun off her feet and carried her to a nearby see. There he gently laid her down. Jun was smiling brightly. Bright like the sun..  
  
"You are my angel, Jun" After this, Kazuya kissed her again and again. Jun hadn't seen her husband like this for month. What was the matter?  
  
Softly, Kazuya took off her shirt. Jun let out a really surprised gasp and clung her arms around his neck lovely. When her shirt was off, Kazuya kissed her chest. Oh, how Jun loved this feeling. She moaned softly and kissed Kazuya's forehead. He, on the other hand, saw that as a reason for going on with what he was doing.  
  
A few moments later, Kazuya started to open Juns jeans. Then, he pulled it off. Jun didn't know, what her husband was going to do. When Kazuya saw her unsure stare, he smiled and kissed her again. Funny, they were married, but nevertheless she was so bashfull.. "Hey sweetie, what's the matter? Don't you want to take a swim?", Kazuya said worried. After that, Juns face relaxed and she started pulling off Kazuya's clothes.  
  
The two had very much fun and Jun hoped, this day wouls never end. Unfortunately it did. After the two had huddled on their clothes, they returned home. Now it was time to tell Kazuya the truth. After Kazuya led her in, Jun began speaking  
  
"Kazuya...I.have to tell you something...something really importend..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Err..I.I.I'm pregnant"  
  
That was too much for Kazuya. He made big eys and then the only thing, that could be seen in his face was shock...pure shock. Jun knew, how much he hated children. Maybe because he had such a terrible childhood....but now, she was pregnant and she would bear a child...his child.  
  
"WHAT?!", screamed Kazuya. He could't believe, what his wife had said. He? A father? NO!  
  
"I'm sorry..I.I...didn't know it, too. I found out last week and I..."  
  
Kazuya loved his wife, but children made him angry enough to slap her, and so he did..he slapped her in the face. Again and again. "Please stop..Kazuya. Please...it hurts so much.", Jun begged. Then she started crying and ran away. Away from her cruel husband.  
  
Her face was bleeding. Blood mixed with tears..She ran to the bedroom. THEIR bedroom and threw herself on the bed. There, she cried hysterically. She couldn't stop. All this was to terrible. Why did he slap her? Was it her fault, that she was pregnant? NO! Yes, he really hated kids, but why did he let out his anger on Jun?  
  
Jun's sadness converted into anger. Slowly, she stood up and went to the bathroom. There she looked into the mirror. For a few seconds she was afraid to look up, but then she did and what she saw, was terribe. Blood was running out her nose and out of one of her rosy lips. Her eyes were incrusted with dried tears. Quickly, Jun looked away. What had her usually so affectionate husband done to her?  
  
When Jun left the bathroom, in order to go back to bed, she saw Kazuya, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She wanted to turn and run away, but Kazuya grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Jun struggled and tried to get free, but Kazuya was stronger. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her wildly. Jun didn't want to be touched by him. A few minutes before, he had slapped her and now, he kissed her again...  
  
Kazuya pulled her shirt off again, but this time, Jun slapped him into the face and ran away. She ran through the corridors and hoped, that he wouldn't follow her. Unfortunately he did. She could hear his footsteps. Full of panic, she tried to run faster, but the steps of her husband came nearer and nearer. Then, she couls feel his hand on her waist. She let out a scream und fell to the floor. "YOU..! HOW DARE YOU!!" He punshed her into the stomach and Jun screamed so loud, that you could think, the house will cave in.  
  
"Please don't hurt our baby!"  
  
"I hate this little piece of shit. It doesn't matter anything"  
  
That was too much. Yes, she loved this man, but when he hurts this little live within her, Jun was ready for everything.  
  
"How can you say something like that? HOW?! I don't let you say such things to our baby. To my and YOURS!" Then she punshed Kazuya. Or better, she tried to. Of course he blockes all of her punshes, but he saw, how much she loved the unborn child and how much she wanted to protect it. Jun coughed and blood ran out of her mouth. Kazuya lifted her in his arms and carried her to a limousine, which was waiting outside. Jun was surprised at first, but she didn't say anithing.  
  
After the two got in the car, Kazuya laid Jun on his lap. He stroke her cheek and pulled out a tissue, which he used to clean her face.  
  
Suddenly the limousine stopped and the driver opened the door. Kazuya carried his wife out of the car. Now Jun saw it. They were standing in front of a hospital.  
  
An hour later, the two came out. The doctors had checked Juns stomach and it was all right. Thank God.  
  
Jun lay in her bed. She looked at her husband, which was awake, too. He stroked her gently and kissed her from time to time. Jun didn't bridle. She was hurt enough. She just looked into the eyes of this man. The man who had punshed and slapped her. After a moment, Kazuya bent to her and gave her a deep kiss. Then a hand reached up to massage her back. Jun couldn't hold back the tears. Was she just a toy, he played with? A strong hand wiped the tears away. Kazuya kissed her deeper and deeper. He moaned into her mouth. Normally Jun would have kissed Kazuya back She would have hugged and stroked him, but this time it was different. Kazuya noticed that. Of course, he was not surprised, but he missed something. Her hands on his body.  
  
"Touch me", he whispered into her ear and began licking over one of her cheeks. Jun flinched.  
  
"No. You slapped me, you shouted at me..and you didn't say sorry...before we drove to hospital you kissed me, then you punshed me..I'm not a toy of yours.." with that, Jun turned away. Yes, she was right. Kazuya knew that, but if he would excuse himself now, Jun wouldn't believe in him. So, he killed the light and tried to sleep. He could hear some quiet sobbs from her direction.  
  
The next morning, Jun was alone. Kazuya had stood up a few hours before to go training. Jun stood up and went to the bathroom for a shower. How good the cool water felt on her burning skin. Jun showered longer than usually. It helped her to forget the things which happened on the previous day. When she came out, she screamed. Kazuya was leaning on a wall.  
  
"I wanted to excuse myself..I SWEAR this will not happen again..NEVER again"  
  
Jun dropped the towel. Did he mean, what he said? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to give him this chance. One last chance. Slowly she went to him. Then, suddenly and fast, she began to kiss him wildly. Kazuya was a bit surprised at first, but then, he gathered her in his arms and took one of her wet, warm breasts. Jun moaned into his mouth and stroked his hair. Normally, the two weren't like this. They rarely kissed each other, but since the last few days, it was different. Kazuya took his wife to their bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. Jun started to pull off Kazuya's Gi. He, at the same time, kissed her stomach and her tighs. When Kazuyas Gi and black boxers were off, Jun startet to stroke over his cheeks. Kazuya let out a soft moan and kissed Jun deeply. Jun did the same with his neck in response and threw him onto his back. He looked into her eyes and saw lust in them. This was indeed very rarely. Jun kissed and licked his broad chest. A soft whimper escaped his parted lips.  
  
Jun didn't stop with what she was doing. After some time, Kazuya wanted more. He grabbed her wrist and threw her on her back. He moved down to a very important place and wanted to start teasing her, but she moved quickly away. Kazuya looked at her like an idiot. She smiled and grabbed his 'equipment'. The man moaned long and fell on Juns chest. He cupped a breast and slipped inside his wife. Jun didn't expect that. In her opinion, it was too early for that, but when she felt him inside her, she relaxed and enjoyed, what she felt.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, in the next chapter, I will continue this scene and make it more interesting. I hoped you liked this chapter. The next will be more exciting.  
  
Will Kazuya hold, what he said?  
  
I'm sorry, if there are any mistakes in this text, but me English is not the best ^_^  
  
Ok...I please review....and if you have ideas, what I could make better or what should happen...tell me g  
  
This is my first English fic..so please don't sink my spirits ^^ 


End file.
